


to the emergency exit door

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prose Poem, Rape Recovery, Victim Blaming, not graphic but emotionally intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it happened and it wasn't nothing





	to the emergency exit door

the amount of pain that we’re talking about here cannot be imagined nor explained without experiencing it first-hand, and that might perhaps be why it’s so easily showed under a rug and explained away by bystanders

“surely it couldn’t have happened like that,” they say in one voice

“so: _you’re lying_,” she mentally fills in in the gaps of their awkward silences

she was one of the lucky ones as she was not left with any bruises(/physical evidence) and the offense committed wouldn’t have stood up in a court of law so it must be nothing, _it’s nothing_ she tells herself <strike>every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year that has passed</strike> since it didn’t happen

and yet, it seeps into and erodes every last relationship she tries to enter, either by her omitting it on purpose with frankly disastrous results or even by actually trying to make them understand because turns out---it’s too messy to deal with, so why should _they _stick around

so, there are no easy solutions or options to take, but know this:

it happened and it wasn’t nothing


End file.
